


Darker After Midnight

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Impala, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dominant!Dean makes Sam jerk off in the impala talking dirty to get his baby brother off. Bonus point for Sam calling Dean 'daddy'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darker After Midnight

“Daddy?” Sam’s voice was soft and timid as he shifted nervously in his seat. “Daddy, can I touch myself? Please?” When Dean didn’t reply, he cast a glance at his brother and he saw Dean behind the wheel of his baby, his fingers drumming rhythmically with the AC/DC song playing on the radio. 

Sam had been hard for the past ten miles and the sensation was quickly becoming too much to endure, his throbbing length still trapped by the zipper of his jeans. Dean had worked him up before they hit the road and had left him aching all this time. Sam wanted to reach down and palm himself, to relive a building amount of the pulsing pressure, but he knew better then to touch himself. His body belonged to his daddy. 

Dean had cared for Sam all his life, always making sure he was provided for in every way; his older brother had been more of a father to him than his own dad ever was. They had been in a relationship for many years but only recently had the Dom/sub aspect come to play a part in their lives. They fell into their roles easily, Dean—the older brother—leading while Sam—the little brother—followed. 

Dean controlled every aspect of Sam’s life—from when he ate, to when he came, and everything in between. Sam was very happy to let his brother call the shots. Dean was very passionate and loving, and he cherished Sam like he was the most precious thing on earth, all the while controlling him with a firm hand. Being under his big brothers control and care made Sam feel loved and wanted, and the relationship was one both of the brothers thrilled off of. 

“Daddy?” Sam tried again, keeping his head bowed as he spoke. “Daddy, please. Can I touch myself? Please, can I?” 

Dean smirked at the needy desperate sound of his brother’s voice. It made his cock throb and sent a rush of lust racing through his veins. Dean gave Sam a naughty smile as his manhood twitched and hardened in his jeans. “You need something, baby boy?” 

“Yes Sir, need to come. It hurts.” 

“Does it now?” Dean teased playfully as he reached over to palm Sam’s crotch. 

Sam gasped and whimpered as his siblings hand pawed at his hard hot cock. “Please, Dean. Please, daddy, will you let me come?” 

Sam had been a very good boy this morning; this was the first time he had asked to come, and Dean thought he deserved a treat. The older brother pulled the car over to the side of the road and parked her. The highway was deserted, not that Dean cared if other people saw his brother jacking off. To hell with them; this wasn’t about their enjoyment, it was all about Sam. 

Dean turned in his seat to face his sibling and he smirked with a sly grin when he saw Sam gazing back at him with those big adorable puppy dog eyes. Those eyes didn’t work on Dean; his will power was way too strong. However they did spur Dean on; Sam was so cute when he was a needy whimpering mess. Dean couldn’t deny his boy anything. “Pull you pants down and take your cock out Sammy.” 

Sam had his jeans and boxers down around his ankles in record time, his cock bobbing hard and hot against his abs. Dean hummed in approvable as he looked at his brother’s smooth hairless crotch; Sam kept himself waxed, not a wisp of hair anywhere except for thin happy trail leading from his navel down to his groin. “Touch yourself Sam, nice and slow, baby boy.” 

Sam thanked Dean, grateful for the pleasure; he offered Dean a bright joyful smile then he wrapped his long fingers around his throbbing cock and gave it a slow, firm stoke. Sam gasped and his head fell back onto the seat as his mouth parted in bliss. Pleasure, white hot, coiled in his belly as his manhood twitched in his hold. “Daddy…” 

“Yeah, Sammy, just like that,” Dean drawled, watching with lust blown eyes as Sam slowly jacked his cock, his brothers hand stroking upward and his thumb swirling through the liquid leaking from the tip, smearing the slickness around his cockhead. “Feels good, doesn’t it, Sammy? You like that?”

Sammy exhaled and shivered, nodding eagerly. When Dean ordered for him to look at him, Sam gazed at his brother, seeing that Dean was just as hard as him. Sam moaned his brother’s name as he stripped his cock, his hips making desperate little thrusts as he rutted up into his fist. 

“Play with your balls, Sammy,” Dean commanded. “I want to see you touch them while you jack off.” 

Sam’s hand slid lower and he cupped himself, his fingers gently massaging his full sacs while the other gripped his shaft firmly. He set up a slow, leisurely pace as he jacked himself and rolled his balls in his palm, looking at the bulge in Dean’s jeans as his hand rhythmically moved along his blood swollen length. Sam bit his lip, thinking of how much he loved his daddy’s long thick cock, how it was so beautiful and how it filled him up perfectly. He couldn’t wait for them to finally get back to the motel so Dean could fuck him, to feel his brother inside him once again. 

“You’ll get this soon, baby boy,” Dean smirked playfully, knowingly, as he reached down to palm and squeeze his erection through his jeans. “Once we're back to the motel I’ll tie you to the bed and fuck you over and over again until you’re full of my cum. Then I’ll plug you up and leave you like that while we eat dinner. Would you like that, Sammy? Does that sound good?” 

Sam nodded enthusiastically as his cock jerked and dripped pre-cum. “Yes, Daddy. I want that, want to be full of your cum.” He began to pant breathlessly as he continued to slowly stroke his cock, loving the way it twitched in his grasp, feeling heavy and warm in his palm. 

Dean slid closer and pressed against Sam’s side, and he leaned in to nip at Sam’s neck as his brother's cock kicked in Sam’s grasp. “God, yes, Sammy; Just like that, stroke yourself faster, baby boy. I wanna see you come.” 

Sam groaned and tilted his neck to the side, giving his brother room to mark his neck with love bites. His hips bucked up into his fist as he stripped his swollen hard cock faster; his cockhead dripped pre-cum and he smeared the warm slickness up and down the throbbing shaft. 

“Tug on your balls, Sammy, make it hurt.” Dean growled right before he bit down on his sibling’s neck hard enough to leave a set of teeth marks. 

Sam squeezed his balls tightly and a shot of pain raced up his spine, and he felt his orgasm closing in as the pleasure pain coursed through him. He did it again and cried out Dean’s name as he jacked his cock with a breakneck speed, his hand moving frantically up and down his hot hard manhood. Pre-cum dripped from the slit as his balls began to pull tight, and he could feel his climax closing in. Dean could see his brother was on the edge; right before Dean bit down on Sam’s neck, marking the smooth sun kissed skin with a passionate love bite, he whispered with a sexy deep voice, “Come, now.” 

Sam gasped and jerked hard and fast a handful of times on his cock before he came with a muffled grunt, his entire body trembling as he spilled into his hand. 

“Mmm, you made a mess, baby boy,” Dean purred, licking playfully at his brother’s neck. “Such a naughty little boy, Sammy.” 

Sam was still sort of out of it, his eyes drooping sleepily and his face masked with pleasure as he looked at Dean with a lazy post orgasmic daze. “Did I do well, Daddy?” 

“Very good,” Dean agreed with a pleased tone as he slid back behind the wheel of his baby. 

As he fired her up, Sam—without having to be told—acted. He scooted over and opened Dean’s jeans, and reached inside his brothers boxers to pull Dean’s cock out. He then lay down on the seat, making himself comfortable, and he took Dean into his mouth, holding his brother’s blood swollen cock in his mouth. Sam knew Dean didn’t like his manhood to be cold and he was more than willing to be his brother’s cock warmer. Sam kept his brother’s manhood warm the whole way back to the motel, occasionally giving it a few kittenish licks. 

Later, once the boys returned to the motel, Dean fucked Sam seven ways from Sunday. He took Sam on the bed, the floor, up against the wall and even bent him over the bathroom counter and rammed his cock inside his brother as Sam looked at him in the bathroom mirror. When both boys were sated and worn out, Sam had Dean’s cum dripping down past his knees. Dean plugged him up and left Sam full as they cuddled in bed. Sam was like a damn octopus when it came time to snuggle; it didn’t matter how big the bed was or how much room he had, Sam always had to be wrapped around his daddy. 

Not that Dean minded—he loved having his baby boy close to him and he enjoyed holding Sam in his arms. 

“Rest up, Sammy,” Dean whispered as he held Sam close to him, giving his sibling a kiss to his forehead. “You are going to need your strength for round two. Daddy’s got something really special planned for you.” 

Sam smiled with a naughty playful grin—he had the best daddy in the world! 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/18895.html?thread=4495567#t4495567)


End file.
